TMNT The road ahead
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: During a training session, the turtles come across a girl ninja named Serbina. They learned she is being chased by the Shedder who wants her for some unknown reasons. They invite her to stay but will Serbina be able to remain with them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Strange girl ninja

Leonardo stood on top of a grand skyscraper and looked down at the city below. He could hear the sound of people as they made their way this way and that. He loved New York but at times he did wish for peace and quiet so he could hear himself think.

"So?" asked Raphael. "You got us up here for what fearless leader?"

"Our training," stated Leonardo.

"Really what are we going to do tonight?" asked Donatello. "Because I really want to see if I can find anything to use for a new type of equipment, I've been thinking of."

"I was thinking a game of tag, ninja style," stated Leonardo.

"You sure it's wise being up here?" asked Donatello. "I mean there is the foot still."

"Not sure, but there is only so much one can do," stated Leonardo. "Besides, Master Splinter told me we all could use from fresh air."

"Yeah, but why did we have to do it now," came Michelangelo's reply. "I was going to beat my new game tonight."

"You can do that later knuckle head," stated Raphael. "So can we get started already?"

"Well in that case, you're it Raph," stated Leonardo as he took off, closely follow by Donatello and Michelangelo.

Raphael glared at his brother and headed after them. They ran around for a while and each had managed to get tag, though Michelangelo seems to get tagged the most out of all of them. Soon they stopped to rest and let out a sigh.

"That felt good," stated Leonardo.

"True," said Raphael. "It's better than just sitting around."

Leonardo was about to argue with Raphael that it was for the best of the family, when he turned to see several shadow figure who seemed to be following another.

"Foot," stated Raphael looking ready to fight them.

"Raph, we shouldn't get involved!" yelled Leonardo knowing Master Splinter had told them several times that fighting was not the answer for the moment. "Master Splinter told us to…."

"Master Splinter this… Master Splinter that… honestly Splinter Jr. give it a rest," stated Raphael as he made his way over to the opposite building. "You guys coming or not?"

"Fine," yelled Leonardo.

"Come on Mikey," said Donatello.

"Coming," replied Michelangelo.

Together they came across a young girl no more than 13 surrounded by the foot. The foot were completely unaware of their presence and they watched as the girl did everything she could to fight off the foot ninjas. It was clear by the way she dressed and her fighting style she was a ninja but it was also clear she was not with the foot because her style was way to different.

"Who is she?" asked Michelangelo.

"No clue," stated Leonardo.

"One thing's for sure she is out number and she also appears to be injured," stated Donatello.

"Well fearless leader, what should we do?" asked Raphael.

"Yeah Leo, she can't last much longer at this rate," stated Donatello.

"Please call we help her bro… please… please…." Begged Michelangelo.

"Oh alright, let's help her," stated Leonardo not liking the odds.

With that the four of them jumped from the roof and landed beside the girl ninja. The girl stared at them and Raphael turned to face her ever so slightly.

"We thought you could use some help," stated Raphael.

"I guess I found you guys after all," said the girl.

"What do you mean… found us?" asked Leonardo.

"Guys, can we talk about this later," stated Donatello as he knocked back a few foot ninja's back.

The girl nodded and moved to deal with the foot but now all could see that her one arm was bleeding and it was clear that it was a deep cut. Together, they manage to knock out the last of the foot ninja's and the turtles turned to face the young girl.

"Who are you?" asked Leonardo. "And why was the foot after you."

"My name is…." Stated the girl however she didn't get the chance to finish as an unseen foot ninja got up and slash her back causing her to fall to the ground. Her body slowly hit the ground and Raphael knocked out the ninja and picked her up very gently.

"We need to get her back to the lair," stated Donatello making his way over. "These injuries are pretty serious."

"I agree," stated Leonardo.

So together with Raphael carry the small girl they made their way back to the lair in which they were greeted by Master Splinter as soon as they enter.

Clear off the table guys," stated Donatello. "It'll be easier to patch her up on it then the couch. Especially the injury to her back."

Raphael nodded and when the table was completely cleared off he carefully placed Serbina onto the table. Donatello grabbed the first aid kit and Leonardo quickly explained everything to Master Splinter.

"Raph," stated Donny. "Get me some hot water."

"Right," said Raph pouring some hot water from the kettle that Master Splinter had always ready and made his way back over.

"We will have to remove her outside robe, but we must do it slowly," stated Donatello.

Slowly Donatello and Raphael removed the outer robe that had stain with blood from both Serbina cut on her arm and her back. Donatello turned her over and glanced at the cut. Since it was on the upper part of her back they would not need to remove her undershirt that had an open back to it. Donatello moved slowly as he began to clean the wound, and bandaging the wound up with the help of Master Splinter. Once her back was clean and dealt with, Donatello move to her left arm and took a good look at it.

"Wow," stated Donatello.

"What is it?" asked Raphael.

"Her cut, look at it closely," stated Donatello.

All of them look to see it was in the exact shape of Shedder's mark. Whoever this child was she must have something to do with the Shedder, however none of them could place her working for him. Donatello finished patching her up and slowly moved her from the table onto the sofa and hoped that she was going to be okay.

"Now we wait," stated Leonardo. "So do you think she is with the Shedder?"

"No way, they way she fights can tell you that?" stated Raphael.

"Maybe she was trained by someone else who was loyal to the Shedder Raph," stated Leonardo.

"My sons enough!" yelled Master Splinter in a firm voice. "It is too early to assume anything, until she is able to tell us he story we will care for her."

"What if she lies to us?" asked Michelangelo.

"Then I will be able to tell, "stated Master Splinter. "Now all of you to bed. Hopefully our young guest will be better in the morning."

"Yes sensei," stated the four turtles as they each headed to their corresponding rooms.

With that Master Splinter looked down at the same child and catch a small amulet around her neck. Master Splinter however nodded and made his way to his room hoping time would answer all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A story like no other

Serbina open her eyes and found herself what she could only assume was deep beneath New York, the sewers by the looks of it. Serbina pulled herself up and gasped out in pain as her back suddenly felt as if she was being lit on fire.

"I wouldn't recommend moving so much right now," came a voice from behind her.

Serbina jumped off the couch and away from the voice as a turtle with a purple ninja mask stepped out of the shadows. His face showed deep concern and Serbina was confused, not remembering how she got here.

"Who are you?" asked Serbina.

"We could ask you the same thing," came a voice behind her.

Serbina looked to see another turtle standing there with a red ninja mask instead and once again back herself away from him but at the same time keeping her distance from the other turtle as well. Her mind was swimming with answer and the cut on her back was stinging at her like crazy.

"Raph!" yelled the purple mask turtle. "You're not helping. It's alright we won't hurt you."

"WHO ARE YOU?" asked Serbina reaching behind her to discover her weapons were gone. She glanced around and saw her twin swords and her sai right behind the red mask turtle.

"My name is Donatello," replied the purple mask turtle as he slowly made his way closer to Serbina who got into a fighting pose hiding her fear. "It's okay, you're safe here. We came to your rescue last night. You were pretty badly injured. We just want to help."

"Seems to me she is more interested in fighting," stated the turtle in red, which crack his knuckles and smiled. "If that's the case, bring it on."

Serbina seemed to consider it for a minute but moved backwards but found herself back to a wall. Serbina's eyes lined with fear, she was unarmed, outnumber, in a strange setting and no knowledge of how she even got here.

"Raph! Look we're not going to harm you," yelled Donatello as he gather Serbina's weapons she had on her when they brought her to the lair and toss them till they were lying inches from her and then removed his and placed it off to the side and glared at the other turtle until he did the same. "There see, we're unarmed, will you now hear us out."

Serbina gather up her weapons and placed them onto her back as she nodded.

"My name is Donatello, and this is my brother Raphael. We found you last night fighting the foot and even helped you out. At the end of the fight, you received a pretty bad cut to your back and we brought you here to our home to tend to it. I give you my word; we have no intension of harming you."

Serbina raised her hand to her head and rubbed the temples and Donatello could tell she was beginning to remember everything and the fear and panic was slowly beginning to disappear. Serbina glanced towards Donatello and nodded.

"Yes, I recall now. You are Donatello, one of Master Splinter's adopted sons," stated Serbina.

"You know of our master how?" demanded Raphael his voice showing that he was ready to protect his master at all cost.

"Master Daimyo sent me to find you guys," stated Serbina. "I'm sorry for my reactions earlier."

"It's perfectly alright child," said an old voice which showed years of wisdom and knowledge in it.

Serbina turned too glanced down at the figure of an old rat and knew without a doubt now she was where she had been told to go.

"Master Splinter, it is an honour to finally meet you," said Serbina as she bowed to him.

Donatello, Raphael and Master Splinter watched how she didn't bow like most people they had met. No she stepped back with her left foot and placed her hands in a circle shape before kneeling on one leg, her eyes down casted.

"The traditional bow," stated Master Splinter. "I haven't seen that is many years."

"My master was very old school on proper ethic. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Serbina and I have travel from Japan to meet with you and your sons," stated Serbina as she slowly rose from the ground.

"How did you know where to find us?" demanded Raphael.

"As I told you, it was Master Daimyo who told me where to come. Here, he told me to give you this and you would know I speak the truth," said Serbina as she removed a piece of cloth from her pants pocket and handed it to Master Splinter.

Master Splinter unfolded the cloth to see in the center of it a rare star blade that had a single ruby in the center of it that reflected Daimyo's own symbol before him. He slowly reached into his robe and removed a very similar star blade only his had a diamond in the center instead.

"She speaks the truth my sons," stated Master Splinter. "This star matches the one he gave me all those years ago. It is a symbol of his friendship and they are extremely rare. He only gives them to those who he deems worthy as his friend and ally."

Master Splinter gave Serbina back the star blade and Serbina carefully returned it to her pocket and Master Splinter did the same.

"Donatello," stated Master Splinter.

"Yes sensei?" asked Donatello.

"Go and fetch your brothers. It is best they meet Serbina as well."

"Yes sir."

With that Donatello took off towards where Leonardo and Michelangelo were. Master Splinter then turn to see Serbina was showing signs of fatigue.

"As for you my child," stated Master Splinter. "I think it is best you rest now."

Serbina nodded and return to the couch and watched as Raphael fetched his sai and began spinning them around in his hands. Soon two more turtles enter the room and Serbina didn't have to guess who they were.

"Hi, I'm…" began the turtle in orange.

"Michelangelo," stated Serbina. "I saw your statue in the hall of past winners, and that must mean you are Leonardo."

"Yes," said Leonardo. "So why did you come looking for us?"

"It's a long story," began Serbina.

"We aren't going anyway," stated Donatello.

"Alright, as I have previously said, my name is Serbina and I have travel from Japan in search of you guys based on events that occur about 3 years ago. However, before I tell you that I have to tell you a bit more about me in order for my story to make sense."

"Alright," stated Raphael. "We're listening,"

"I guess I should start at the beginning of my story. When I was about two years old my father became very ill, which eventually took his life," began Serbina only to be cut off by Michelangelo.

"Wow, what about your mom?" asked Michelangelo.

"Quiet my son," stated Master Splinter, his voice leaving no more to argue over. "Continue please, young one."

"To answer your question Michelangelo, my mom died shortly after I was born. Anyway, after my dad died it left me and my older brother Jason behind. My brother was 6 at the time. Well anyway, we were sent to the foster home which was overflowing with kids. We stayed there till I was five. At that point, my brother and I were out one day and we came across a bunch of kids picking on one kid. My brother went to help and he manages to knock back a few of the other kids. I still remember the shocked expression on my brother's face as a man in his late forty made his way towards him clapping. I made my way over to my brother and listen in amazement as he told my brother he had great potential to become a great fighter and even offer him a spot at his school for ninja's."

Serbina paused for a few minutes and Leonardo notice that seem sad about something but he couldn't figure out what. However, before he could ask, her face return to just a blank emotionless void.

"My brother agreed but only on the condition that I was welcome as well. So we both enter our new home and together we began our ninja training. The man who introduced himself as Master Tonjin wasn't too sure considering no girls had ever trained in his temple before. I could tell it wasn't his idea to accept me but he agree because he really wanted my brother as a ninja. So we enter into our new life. Now since Master Tonjin wasn't really interested in me, he tended to ignore me to a great extent. The only time he ever seem to notice me was when I failed at a challenge or disappointed him, which seemed to happen a lot," stated Serbina. "It seemed that no matter how hard I tried, I just wasn't cut out for the life as a ninja."

"But we've seen you fight," stated Leonardo. "You're amazing at it."

"Thank you but the only reason I am that good Leonardo is the fact that I never gave up and worked ten times harder than those around me. I was very determining to earn my placed at the temple and make my master proud. So after all my chores were done and whenever there was a spare minute I would focus on my training. I would practice and practice and though sneer determination and help from my brother, I manage to stay caught up with the rest of the students," explained Serbina.

"So did your master accept you then?" asked Donatello?

"My sons, let her tell the story," stated Master Splinter.

"Well my master was surprise by I wouldn't say he was happy about the fact that I was improving. However he didn't say anything, instead he began separating my brother and me, making it hard for us to keep the bond we had grown up with. I didn't notice it at first but as time went by my brother and I grew further and further apart. By the time I was 11; I had become ready to move into the next range of my ninja training and is where my life took a turn for the worst. I had been offer a chance to take on a challenge and should I finish I would be allowed to travel with my master on a grand trip in which I would travel across Japan homing my training and using it outside the temple walls for the first time. I was determined to give the challenge all that I had and began to practice more and more. My brother was also offer the same chance, though at the time I didn't know it was him. So the day came when the big challenge was and to my shock, I found myself against my own brother. Now we had the odd sparing match against one another but it was never for something this important, and I knew that as much as I wanted to be the one chosen, my brother wanted it so much more," explained Serbina her eyes flash a moment of pain deeply shown inside them before they return to their usual empty voids.

Leonardo watched how she ran her fingers down the edges of her sai but not in a way that shows she had any intension of using them, almost as if she was doing it for a more personal reason. Serbina glanced over at each of them to see that they were standing there, waiting for her to finish her story.

"I never thought it would be my brother, so the sudden surprise caught me off guard, but what confused me more was the fact that my brother didn't seem surprise. Actually he looked as if he knew all along that it was going to be me, he would be fighting. At first, I didn't know what to think or to do and because of that it was easy for my brother to get the upper hand on me. I soon realize that sometimes you have to fight those who are close to you and that allowed me to gather together my thoughts and I began to fight back. My brother and I fraught harder than we ever had and I knew than that it didn't matter anymore that we were siblings but rivals out for the same prize. I could hear my brother being cheer on by his friends and that anger me a little, how my brother had friends and yet I was always alone. I wished more than anything that night; I could finally be welcome into the temple and accepted by those around me," began Serbina looking away. "Then it felt as if someone or something lit a fire inside me. I felt myself restore and that gave me the needed push to fight back. At first, I had caught my brother off guard but he quickly recover. I don't know how long we traded punches with each other but I knew it was well over an hour due to comments, I had overheard from the students watching the fight, and it could explain why I was beginning to tire. My brother also showed signs of reaching his limits but I was determining not to give up. While, I didn't like the fact that I had to fight my own brother, I knew I had to finish the fight. I pushed myself harder and in the end, I manage to knock my brother sai's from him. They landed a foot behind him and I back him into a position where if he didn't surrender, I could have killed him, not that I ever would. My master called the fight to an end and congratulated me on completing the challenge. He then dismissed me and as I was leaving, I could hear mumbles of my master anger but I didn't think much of them."

Serbina stopped and pulled one of the sai's from her side and ran her fingertips along them as tears poured from her eyes and landed on the blade. Leonardo could tell that she could no longer hide the pain and he wondered what could have caused it.

"I was given the rest of the day to reflect and prepare for the journey so it wasn't till after dinner when I saw my brother next. I knew he was going to be upset but the anger I was met with confused me. I tried talking to him but nothing I did seem to matter. I was about to give up when I overheard one of my brother friend's telling my brother about some powerful gang of ninja were nearby and that their main leader who lived in the states was coming over for an inspection," began Serbina.

"The Shredder," stated Leonardo. "They were referring to the foot."

"Yes, but at the time all I knew was that they were dangerous. I tried to convince my brother that he couldn't go. I begged him not to. I was so scared, he would end up hurt and I knew my fellow ninjas wouldn't hesitate to leave one another if something was to go wrong. However no matter how much I tried to convince him he didn't listen. He then walked away and I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to follow him and make sure he would be alright, but yet another part of me wanted me to go get our Master and see if he knew. I ran though both decision but eventually my heart told me to follow my brother. I had to stop him. So I left the temple and chased after my brother," began Serbina. "Since I didn't know where exactly where they were going, it took me a little while to track them down. When I finally made it to where they were I just barely manage to get onto the roof without being detected. I looked down to see a figure cover in a strange metal amour and then I notice my brother was standing against him all alone."

"The others took off," asked Raph.

"Well my brother went with four other ninjas and I only saw three of them lying on the floor, so I have no real idea what happen to the other one. Anyway, I watched and notice that my brother left shoulder was bleeding badly and I knew that he was in trouble, so I crash though the window and using my training manage to land a hit to the back of the figure head, which I later learn was named the Shredder," stated Serbina. "My brother was shocked to see me and for the first time we were like we used to be, just brother and sister being there for one another. Together we tried to take down the Shedder but he was hard and we couldn't seem to land a direct hit on him. Nothing was working and my brother was losing a lot of blood. I was beginning to tire and the Shedder could tell them. He knocked me to the ground and I remember staring up at him in fear as he hovered over me. My brother tried to knock him back but he couldn't. I remember the look in the Shedder's cold eyes as he raised his blade and cut my brother across the chest and his throat. I remember how my brother fell slowly to the ground beside me and how his blood quickly began to stain the wooden floor. I no longer cared that the Shredder was standing so close by to me. I took my brother hand and watched as he tried to tell me something but couldn't, and I will never forget how I could feel him slipping away. I wanted to save him but I couldn't and I had to let him go."

At this point, Serbina tears were now rolling down her eyes and they knew there was no chance that she could be lying. They waited for a few minutes and saw Serbina seem to be calming down but didn't seem to finish the story.

"So how did you get away?" asked Donatello?

"He let me go," said Serbina her voice echoing with pain. "After he killed my brother, I tried to fight him again but he knocked me down. At that point, I had dropped the very amulet, I am currently wearing and the Shredder saw it. He seemed puzzle at first but then I heard him laugh before he said 'so she is alive.' Then he took my arm and gave me this cut in order to remind me where I belong. It took all my strength but I manage to get away but it did shock me at the time that he didn't have anyone follow me. I spent a lot of time making sure I wasn't being follow but when I finally made it back to the temple; I saw that it was on fire. I also saw the Shredder standing there over the still figure of my master and knew what had happen. I should have seen it coming, after all we were wearing my master symbol on our ninja gear, and it wouldn't take much to know where we had came from. After, I was sure the foot had left the temple, I made my way over and that's when Master Daimyo and he took me to his palace and taught me much. However, he feels that it is for the best that I return my own world and he told me to seek out you guys in New York so that's what I did. I hadn't planned on our meeting to be like this though."

Master Splinter nodded and he knew without a doubt that she was telling the truth and also could understand how she would feel for he had also had his family once destroyed because of the Shredder and it was very clear to him that while Serbina would try and hide it she was in a lot of pain from the events that had occur in her life.

"Well, you are welcome to remain with us child," stated Master Splinter.

"I don't think that would be wise Master Splinter," said Serbina. "Now that the foot know I am in New York they are sure to inform the Shredder. I would be putting you all in grave danger just by being around you."

"We're in danger from the foot regardless of that factor," stated Donatello.

"Yeah, the Shredder has wanted us dead for a while now," stated Raphael.

"Besides with those injuries, it surprising you can move let alone defend yourself," stated Leonardo.

"My sons are right child," said Master Splinter gently. "I believe at least till your injuries are heal it is best you remain here."

"You sure you wouldn't mind?" asked Serbina.

"Positive," said Master Splinter. "Now my sons, let's continue with our training. Serbina, get some rest."

Serbina nodded and relax against the couch and although she didn't really feel tired, it wasn't long before she had drifted off. Raphael watched how even in her sleep, she seemed to be fighting an inner battle.

"Come along my son," stated Master Splinter.

"Yes sensei," said Raphael as he followed Master Splinter to the training area.

A/N: Chapter two all done. More on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days seem to pass by rather slowly for Serbina who spent much of her time focusing on her mediation. At night when Serbina was sure that everyone had fallen asleep she would attempt to do a light training session. However, Serbina often found herself gasping out in pain in a matter of minutes. So one night about a week after Serbina had been brought to the lair, Raphael saw her training with her katanas.

Raphael watched Serbina as she dropped to the ground gasping in pain and Raphael could tell that as much as Serbina was trying to hide it, that she was still too badly injured to do much. Raphael slowly made his way over and stood about a foot away from Serbina.

"You know you're not helping yourself heal right?" stated Raphael his voice carrying across the room.

"In case you haven't notice, there is an army of foot soldiers searching for me. I have to be prepare to fight no matter what my condition is," stated Serbina as she pulled herself up.

"They don't know where this place is."

"That won't stop them from looking. They know you live underground and thus, that's where they will begin their search. While, I hope that it will not happen, the truth of the matter is, it wouldn't take much for them to figure out a general area."

"Do you think we haven't prepared for that?"

"I honestly don't know Raphael, I would assume yes but having an injury as great as mine, is a liability I cannot afford to have. I need to be able to protect not only myself, but those who have aided me. I have let down to many people and I will not let your family fall if I have a say in the matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't plan of letting your family get hurt protecting me."

Raphael said nothing and watch as Serbina took a seat on the couch that she had been using as a bed for the pass week and press her back gently against the soft material. Serbina let out a soft gunt of pain before turning her attention on Raphael.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Serbina. "After all, didn't Master Splinter say something about a hard training session he was planning tomorrow."

"It wouldn't be the first time we've been up all night and had a full day of training the next, and I doubt that it will be the last," stated Raphael. "So what do you think of our training sessions. I know I often see you watching."

"Their very different then what I'm used to but none the less, you seem to have a very caring powerful master to study from."

"Father," stated Raphael.

"What?" asked Serbina?

"He's not just our master," began Raphael. "He's also our father."

Serbina nodded and closed her eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. Raphael began moving closer to Serbina and Serbina raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, I don't mind if you come and sit down. It's no big deal," stated Serbina. "Honestly, everyone outside Master Splinter seems to think that it is better just to advoided me."

"Well, we not sure if you wanted company," stated Raphael.

"Company is better than being alone all the time," stated Serbina. "So in regards to your lessons, I have to admit it's not often that I've seen four ninja so out of balance with one another work so well together."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, ninja's are trained to bind with ninjas with similar attributes to them. For example calm and calm, and immature with immature. You four seem to come together despite that fact and blend as one fined oil machine. It's rather impressive."

"Well we do have a good teacher."

"It's more than that."

"How so?"

"It's your bound as brothers that allows you to fight so well together. The truth is Raphael that I have heard enough about all of you to know that you get in a lot of arguments with your brothers, especially Leonardo" began Serbina. "Now, I personally don't care why you fight with them, what does matter is that I know just by watching you these last few days that you would do anything to protect this family."

Raphael said nothing and couldn't help but wonder how Serbina seemed to know so much about him and his family. Then he realize that she seemed to have a great deal of knowledge to her, that even surprise Master Splinter at times.

"You're family is strong Raphael," stated Serbina. "Not just as ninjas but also as a team. You guys have no idea how valuable a bond like the ones form between you guys is vital in times of war. Most ninjas usually end up breaking apart from others. Even the closest of friends often find themselves leaving each other behind. Hold onto the bond you have formed, trust me, they are important."

It was then that Raphael realize that it wasn't just him and his family he was referring to, it was also the events that occurred between her brother and herself. Raphael watched as Serbina closed her eyes once again, only this time they remind close. Raphael carefully helped her laid down on the couch and was about to walk away when he saw Master Splinter approach them.

"How long have you been there?" asked Raphael?

"Long enough," stated Master Splinter. "She is right my son."

"Yeah, but how does she know all this stuff?"

"She has spent years studying at a ninja school which has better resources then we do. It is only natural she would have seen things, we could never have imagine at times. Then there is the fact that she did spend time with Daimyo in his world."

"True. Well I'm going to bed."

Master Splinter watched his son go and then made his way over to Serbina. Master Splinter had to admit that there was this angelic look to Serbina with her just resting there. At that exact moment, she look exactly like the young child she truly was.

"Get better soon child," stated Master Splinter as he walked away.

A/N: Third chapter done. I wanted to clarify that Serbina is not trying to act like a know-it-all, and that she cares little for those around her. It's just that Serbina has lost a great deal in a very short time and that has left her feeling very alone and scared. Don't worry you will see a softer side to her very soon. Hope you like it.


End file.
